Red Autumn
by silver-eclipse-of-the-moon
Summary: Sen is staying at Zelos' house because her dad has too much work and the Chosen's family is the only family friend she has to go to. Slightly AU. OCxZelos. this has been discontinued
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Sen is currently staying at Zelos' house because of her dad's work. Her family and the Chosen's are pretty close family friends, but could they get closer? This is supposed to take place somewhat right after the end of the game. I made it so that Kratos never left so it's slightly AU.

**Author's Notes:** Sen and most of the stuff about her are in the prologue. Some of the stuff that you notice in the second game is ignored as if it didn't exist, just FYI in case you say: that's not right! I tried to pretend that it didn't exist, but I tried to use the same map. (FYI, I don't know where some things are in the new world because I haven't gotten that far, so if I make a mistake, either ignore it or tell me nicely. I hate people who yell at me for something I have no idea about. If you've played Dawn of a New World, then you may notice and such. I'm on my first visit to the Earth Temple in the second game if you want to know. I'm progressing so I should get better with locations later.) One last note: the title is based of the translation of Sen's hometown, which is pronounced aka akee. You'll see. That's a lot of notes from me…

**Pairings:** OCxZelos (maybe some others in between the lines.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Tales of Symphonia. I only own Sen and her hometown and most things about it. They don't exist in either game.

Sorry for ranting a bit in my notes. You didn't have to read the stuff in parentheses. Now read on!

**Prologue**

Sen sighed. Her one true love was a ladies' man that didn't notice her. Sure he was 22 and she was 15, but she still loved him dearly. She sat down next to her window, rested her chin in her hands on the window sill, and looked out onto the streets of Meltokio.

She saw the Chosen and his posy of girls outside beneath her window. She felt like opening the window and yelling "SCRAM! YOU'RE AN EYE SORE!" but her common sense got the better of her. What's worse; being attacked by Zelos' followers or having to stare at them as an eyesore.

She got up and went down stairs.

"I'm going out," Sen told Zelos' butler. (I've forgotten his name.)

"Have a nice day Miss Sen," he replied as she left.

She, herself, was from a small village by a river that most had never heard of, but the Chosen's family did and that's why she was there. Sen's family used to be from Meltokio before becoming the Mayor's family of the town of Aka'aki, her hometown by the river, and was family friends with the Chosen's family. Her father had too much business for her and her mom disappeared when she was ten, so she was sent to live in the Chosen's house for a while.

Sen didn't want to leave home at first, but after a couple weeks of living with Zelos and Seles, she felt like part of the family. Something like that. That had been a month ago. Over that month, Sen had developed feelings for Zelos that the other women couldn't even think about, like liking someone for their personality and not their looks or status.

Sen walked up behind a couple of the girls in the Chosen's posy and didn't make a sound like. She loved doing this for laughs and making the women angry at her and threaten to get her kicked out of the Chosen's house and down to the slums. Just a little closer now... A little closer... And... Right about...

"HI," Sen exclaimed really cheerfully all of a suddenly, scaring most of Zelos' posy.

"Would you stop doing that," one of them shouted angrily at her.

"I'm just saying hi. Sorry if you failed to notice me arriving," Sen said pessimistically, walking over to Zelos' side.

"Just saying hi?! JUST SAYING HI," another asked angrily, "Why I ought to-"

"Calm down," then Chosen said, then turned to Sen, "You saw us out of your window and decided to come say hi, didn't you?"

"Yup," Sen replied innocently, "It's really boring at home with nothing to do. No one wants to do anything with me anyways. On top of that, Seles is asleep."

"Why don't you bug someone else," a third woman said.

Sen sighed, "Fine, you can have your fal-" Zelos cut her off and whispered in her ear.

"Leave them alone."

"Fine," Sen said after removing his hand, "but I'll be back later." The women watched her leave until she was out of sight. Maybe she should catch a frog in the sewers and bring it back for them. That would ruffle their feathers. So she headed for the entrance to the sewers outside of the city.

It was definitely unpleasant in the sewers sometimes. She could smell something fowl but ignored it and continued searching. The women in Zelos' posy were creeped out by Sen's love of things that crawl around in places that were 'dirty.' The sewer's walk ways weren't all that dirty. Those wimps were scared of a speck of mud. Sen would often laugh at that. Afraid of a measly speck of mud. Ha!

Croak.

There was a frog, right in front of her. She went over and scooped it up.

"Hello friend. Ready to scare some noblewomen," she asked it and ran back to the entrance. At the entrance, she was confronted by a guard.

"You're not allowed in here," he said.

"Why," Sen asked him.

"As a guest of the Chosen, I am not allowed to let you go places that may have danger," Sen said the last three words with the guard.

"As a guest of the Chosen, I'm aloud to go where I want to," Sen said, "Though at least I stay out of trouble." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and headed back to the Women and Zelos with her prize.

She walked up to them normally and waited next to Zelos for them to notice her.

"What is that," one of the women asked her, pointing to the frog she was holding.

"This is a frog, haven't you seen one before? They live in the sewers," Sen said. She loved playing innocent to them. They all knew, even Zelos who played along most of the time, that it was just an act and that she wasn't that innocent.

A noble-girl that was around ten years old came up to Sen.

"Can I see your frog," she asked.

"Of course," Sen said, kneeling down to let the girl pet the frog.

"You shouldn't touch it! You'll get warts," another woman said.

"No you won't. That's just a myth," Sen said, standing up as the girl left, "would you like to pet the frog? Or are you too wimpy?"

"I am not," she said and slowly made her way towards the frog and stroked it for a millisecond and then shot back, "So disgusting and slimy. What a hideous creature."

"It's not the frog's fault," Sen replied as the frog jumped out of her hands and at the women. They scattered within seconds. Sen and Zelos ran after the frog, trying to catch it. The whole time, the women were yelling at Zelos to abandon Sen and get away from the frog. A few times, Sen and Zelos collided or fell over one another. Eventually a guard got sick of laughing and caught the frog. Then Sen released it to the sewers. Would they have a story to tell Seles!


	2. Chapter 1: Castle Meeting

**Summary:** Sen meets one of our angel friends in the Meltokio Castle Library. Under weird circumstances, too. She never expected it either.

**Author's Notes:** I know this chapter is short, but that's all I really had for it. And just a little something else, whenever Zelos is in a video game, it'll be rated T for implied themes. Also, I may have times when I don't add much because of my balance between school, homework, karate, and after school stuff. Also video games, other fanfiction, roleplays, and other computer activities.

**Pairings:** OCxZelos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything ToS, I only own Sen and her hometown.

**Chapter 1: Castle Meeting**

The latest scenario excited Sen. One of her friend's had dared her to go into the castle, go to the library, and find the drawing of a dog that he had left there for her to find. She already knew all of the routes that she would take and at what time she would go. She snuck in though the pope's secret passageway and made her way to the library.

When she entered, she found a dark red haired man that she knew wasn't supposed to be there. She quickly hid behind the table, but he had already seen her.

"Can I help you," he asked. She got out from behind the table.

"N-no, just looking for something that my friend left behind," she replied.

"Are you allowed to be here," he asked.

"Y-yes! Of course I am," Sen replied to his second question.

"I didn't think so," he said as if she had said no.

"What are you talking about," she asked, starting to look around for the picture.

"No one's supposed to be here right now," he said.

"Good job, but what about you," she retorted.

"King's permission," he replied simply.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here," she said, "I'm here on a dare that I couldn't say no to. He has my mom's necklace." She was actually telling the truth. The man stayed silent until she was about to leave after finding the picture and putting it in her bag.

"What's your name," he asked.

"You're going to tell," Sen said.

"I won't, tell me your name," he said again.

"Introduce yourself first and I'll consider," Sen replied.

"Kratos Aurion," he replied.

Sen realized that this must be Lloyd's real father and immediately replied, "I'm Sen," she said, "See you later." She left and got home without getting caught.


	3. Chapter 2: Party Time

**Summary:** Sen, Zelos, and Seles go to a party at Lloyd's house. Then, talking about her village causes a huge conversation about its popularity.

**Author's Notes:** I just realized that I have never described Sen's looks. Whoops. Here's what she looks like: She has short, black, straight hair, and almost black eyes. She wears a black turtleneck jacket with a red collar that is always zipped up. She wears black sweatpants, socks and shoes. Oh, and she has a center parting and bangs like Colette. There. Also, the conversation about popularity is kind of long and boring, but there is more excitement later on. Don't even think about skipping anything or you might not understand something later. Sorry if I misspelled ryiard. I don't have the spelling on hand.

**Pairings:** OCxZelos (I haven't worked on the main pairing recently...)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything ToS. I only own Sen and Aka'aki.

**Extra Note**: You will now see why it is rated T.

**Chapter 2: Party Time**

Sen was in the kitchen cooking cookies with Seles for the party that night that Zelos and his friends were having. Sen and Seles were invited so Sen came up with the cooking idea. Sadly, being trapped in the abbey for a long time didn't help Seles' cooking skills and Sen had to teach her how to mix everything.

The maids weren't too pleased with the mess they were making, but at least they were having a good time. After a good hour of mixing more than enough cookies for everyone, the two girls finally took a break. Earlier, they had accidentally made a flour bomb and flour exploded everywhere. The maids were definitely not happy.

While their cookies baked, Sen took Seles to the sewers and taught her how to catch frogs. Sen knew she was teaching someone else to enjoy life. They also accidentally caught a rat and had to rerelease it near a hole in the wall, where it squeaked angrily at them before entering, making the girls laugh.

They headed home and cleaned up and then put their cookies on plates and put them out ready to take with them. They had chosen stars out of stars, hearts, and circles. The cookies were regular sugar cookies but with some powdered sugar on top.

"What next," Seles asked.

"We can always go be a pain to Zelos' female followers," Sen said.

"I'd prefer to stay on their good side," Seles said, "I can only take on so many." Sen laughed.

"I've gotten on all their bad sides and they haven't come after me yet," Sen said, "but then again, they probably think that the frog I had the other day gave me warts and don't want to "catch" warts from me themselves!" They both laughed. Zelos came up to them and joined in.

"It's worse to be on their good side, they never leave you alone," he said, making the girls laugh harder, "anyways, it's time to go." The girls packed their cookies into their bags and set of to get on the ryiards and go to the party at Lloyd's house, which had recently been remodeled to be bigger. Sen wondered if Kratos would be there.

~*~*~*

They knocked on the door of Lloyd's house and waited for someone to come. Lloyd opened door and welcomed them in. Sen had only met Lloyd, Sheena, and Colette before, so most of Zelos' friend's she didn't recognize. She looked around for anyone else she knew. Out of luck. Sheena wasn't there yet and she didn't like Colette much for her personality and clumsiness.

She had been to Lloyd's house once before, but that was the second day that she had been staying with the Chosen's family and only came because Zelos absolutely insisted. Sen went upstairs and out onto the balcony. She leaned on the railing and watched for Sheena coming, or even Kratos if he was who she thought he was. Maybe he wouldn't come. Sen sighed. What good was this? She had heard that Lloyd's dad was called Kratos Au-something, so maybe it was just a big coincidence that there was someone else with that name.

Sen turned around to go in when she caught a glimpse of a ryiard out of the corner of her eye. She spun around really quickly to see who it was and fell over the railing. She caught a hold of the railing in time to save herself from the fall and climbed back up. She turned around to look who it was, but they had just gotten to the door and gone in. She went inside and peered down the steps to see if it was some she knew. It was just a blue haired guy that she didn't know.

Already there, there was Lloyd (of course), Colette, Zelos & Seles (of course), two silver haired people, and the blue haired person that had just arrived. She found this new person strange because he was wearing handcuffs. Zelos and Seles sure had some weird friends.

Sen went back out on the balcony to wait for Sheena. Sheena was a good friend to Sen. They understood each other, or so Sen found. Sheena wouldn't flinch at things like the noblewomen of Meltokio did and could fight. Though Sen didn't like that Sheena tried to get rid of Zelos' attention, even though he gave her a lot of it. Oh well, she could always try to get it for herself.

Another ryiard came and the rider surprised Sen, even though she half expected him to come. Kratos had come and she called down to him.

"Hi, Kratos," Sen called. He looked up but he didn't seem to recognize her. She ran down stairs and waited on the steps, peering down at the events there.

"Hi dad," Lloyd said, greeting Kratos. Sen knew it. She walked over to the door where Lloyd, Colette, and Kratos were standing.

"Hi Kratos," Sen said.

"You know each other," Lloyd asked.

"Yup, I met him at the castle," Sen said, "I was in the library because of a dare and Kratos didn't tell that I was in there." Kratos thought a moment as if he had no idea what she was talking about, but then he appeared to remember.

"I remember now," Kratos replied, "The one who dared you had something that you wanted back. Did they return it?"

"Yes, they did," Sen said, "It was my mom's necklace and I'm wearing it right now." Sen showed the silver feather pendant around her neck.

"It's really pretty," Colette said.

"It was one of my mom's favorites," Sen said, her voice slowing slightly, "She gave it to me right before she disappeared five years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Colette apologized.

"It's not your fault," Sen said, "My dad says that it was the rancher's fault, but I think she just needed to get away from the business and craziness of being the mayor's wife of my village. My dad sent me to live with Zelos for a while because business was getting crazy."

"I see," Colette said, Lloyd had wandered away, but Kratos had stayed and listened with Colette. Sen changed her mind, Colette was nice to talk to and nice over all.

"What village do you live in," Kratos asked.

"Aka'aki, it's a small town next to a river. It's not well known," Sen said, "Though I hope that my father can make it well known. Maybe my mom would come back."

"That would be nice, being able to see your mom again," Colette said, "I bet she misses you and really wants to come home."

"I hope so," Sen said.

"I heard that the town was going through troubles because it had some debts to repay to the king still," Kratos said, "and that the mayor doesn't have enough money because it isn't well known. I heard that there's good fishing and vegetables grown there though."

"It's true. None of the food in Meltokio can match the taste of the fresh farm food of Aka'aki," Sen said, "and the fishing is really enjoyable. Though only the village people enjoy it because there are only a couple travelers every quarter of a year."

"Are there restaurants there," Colette asked.

"There are two," Sen replied, "There is one that mostly revolves around fish and one that has various foods. There's also a really good market that the village enjoys."

"Maybe if we spread the word, more people will come and Aka'aki will become more known by people," Colette suggested, "Where is it?"

"It used to be a little ways down from Ozette," Sen said, "But now it's south from Luin, where the river flows down. It's really odd that it's in the country of Sylvarant and not Tetha'alle."

There was a knock at the door and Kratos opened it to reveal Sheena and a girl with pink hair. They came in and the girl wandered of but Sheena stayed. They filled her in on the conversation so far and she added on to it.

"We could use the ryiards and go to all the places that a lot of people travel through and all the major cities," Sheena said, "We shouldn't go to places like Altamira though, they wouldn't like people drawing attention away from their resort. Does Aka'aki have an inn?"

"Yes, but it needs some fixing up," Sen replied, "There are cockroaches and a section of the roof keeps caving in. Plus, the doors continuously squeak and there isn't much heating."

"That would take a lot of Gald," Kratos said.

"Yes, that's why I don't think people would visit for too long," Sen said.

"Maybe if we got the support of others it could help pay," a silver haired woman suggested.

"What's your name," Sen asked.

"I'm Raine. I don't believe we've met before," the woman replied.

"I'm Sen, and no, we haven't," Sen replied, "but that would be a good idea."

"Yes. We can say that the town is in debt and that they need people to visit and see want it's like. We can tell people about the market, the restaurants, and the fishing," Raine said, "Is there anything special like a cave or something like it nearby or something of historical significance nearby? It could help.

"There's an abandoned gem mine," Sen replied, "It's really pretty inside, completely safe, and the kids always go inside and find untouched, pure gems and then one of the villagers turns them into necklaces. He doesn't cut the gems, but he still polishes them and they look pretty."

"Your town used to be a mining town," Raine asked.

"Yes, but then a newly, poorly dug section of the Mine caved in close to the back and my father wouldn't let the mining continue. I'm always scared that one of the kids go down that area, so I put up a sign saying it's dangerous," Sen said.

"That could attract people, but does your village even want travelers to come," Kratos asked.

"Everyone does! Except for the grumpy old man that lives at the very edge of town, but no one listens to him very much," Sen said, "People talk to me because I come outside a lot, unlike my dad, so they told me to pass messages on to him.

"I see," Kratos said.

"I think I've talked enough about this," Sen said, "I'm going to go meet everyone else that I haven't met yet." Sen left them and looked around for the silver haired boy and the pink haired girl. She didn't see them anywhere and went up onto the balcony to look. She found them both there looking at the stars together.

"Hi," Sen said, surprising the silver haired boy, but not the pink haired girl, and they both turned around, "I'm Sen, we haven't met before."

"I'm Genis," the boy said.

"Presea," the girl said.

"Is your sister Raine," Sen asked Genis.

"Yeah. You've met her," Genis asked.

"I just met her today," Sen replied. She looked at the stars. It was funny how the stars looked the same no matter where you were. Maybe her mom was looking at the stars thinking the same thing. Who knew?

"Is something wrong," Presea asked, and Sen realized that a tear had rolled down her cheek.

"No, my eyes just get really watery sometimes," Sen said and wiped the tear away. She also rubbed her eyes to get the rest of the water in her eyes away.

The rest of the night was really fun. Many random games and apparently some alcohol somewhere that only the adults knew about. One random game was: who can run around the house and then jump of the balcony first. Another was who could chug a gallon of water first. Sometimes the group seemed drunk.

At some point, they found out that Kratos was drunk by asking him a question and he yelled at them. He was calm the rest of the time though and everyone just left him alone. Except when Lloyd attempted to make him sober again by dumping water on his father's head, which failed miserably.

Towards the end of the party, everyone started telling stories. Sheena told about the odd way she met Zelos, Raine told about how she found some small ruins a little past the Martel Temple, Genis told about something that happened when him and Lloyd were traveling together before joining up with the Chosen, and Lloyd told about some childhood story that had something to do with 'rice' and 'everywhere.' Then it was Sen's turn.

"One time, I was in the gem mine," Sen started, "and I found a lapis lazuli the size of four of my fists. I ran out of the mines to one of the village people that can turn things like that into jewelry. I started to go to his house but a monster flew by and grabbed it! It was probably attracted by the shine. I had to go after it to the nearby forest. I had to trek through the forest and find and defeat it. I then had to trek back home and back to my village. Alas, my troubles weren't over. One of the boys snatched it up and ran off with it. I had to walk because I was too tired. When I got to the person's house I was originally going to, because I knew he would go there, he came out and tossed me my gem, saying that I could have it back. I went in and talked to him and he said the gem was a fake! It was just a glass gem that someone had left behind." There were some laughs. Other's told their stories and eventually the night ended with a couple of sleeping kids.

Zelos and Seles woke Sen up so they could go home. When they got home, Sen fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble in the Mine

**Summary:** They say that you learn a little every day. When Sen and Zelos get stuck in the Gem Mines of Aka'aki, lot's of unexpected things happen! Things like this defiantly don't happen every day!

**Author's Notes:** I thought of this while saying something about the story to my friend in a pm. I was saying that I was stuck about what to do for Chapter 3. Here's what came of my random thought process.

**Pairings:** OC... do I even have to say this anymore? OCxZelos.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToS, I only own Sen and Aka'aki.

**Chapter 3: Trouble in the Mine**

It was a normal day, besides the fact that some of her friends had gotten enough funds to fix the roof of the inn and were fixing it. They brought her so that she could explain why they were here. She wouldn't visit her father because he would probably be stressed by it, so she decided to take Raine to the mines and Zelos tagged along.

"A lot of people believe there's a secret ruin in the very far back of the mine, but it would take a long time and there are hundreds of tunnels including the unstable area that no one's allowed to go through," Sen explained to Raine, knowing how much she liked ruins from Genis.

"What is the unstable area exactly," Raine asked.

"It's where the rocks are really unstable and can cave in at any time. It's really dangerous and the only area like that," Sen explained, "There are signs all around it so it should be ok to roam around."

"So just watch out for the signs," Raine asked.

"Yes," Sen replied.

"I'll see you later then," Raine said and went off into the mines in one direction and Sen went another direction. The true meaning of their adventure into the mines was actually to find gemstones to get cut and sell so they can get funds to fix the inn, help pay the debts, and do anything else like such.

Sen hoped that Zelos had been listening when she was talking about the unstable area when she saw him walk off in a third direction.

~*~*~*

It had been awhile since Sen had seen daylight and her friends. She was passing by an entrance to the unstable area that didn't have a sign. She was about to pull out a small piece of wood and here marker to mark it when Zelos jumped out from behind her and yelled, scaring her and causing the rocks above to start to crumble.

They both looked up and Zelos grabbed her and jumped forward, out of the way. The roof where they had been caved in a millisecond afterwards. They looked where the roof had caved in and then looked at each other.

"I don't know how to get back to the entrance while in the unstable zone," Sen said quietly, "But we need to be quiet and careful or there'll be another cave in."

"Ok," Zelos said quietly back.

Sen held Zelos' hand. She didn't know what to do. Her father had always told her that if this was to ever happen, to stay where she was and be quiet and that he would come find her. Her father didn't know that she was in Aka'aki though.

The two of them sat there quietly for a little bit, then Zelos started to talk.

"You know, even though everyone says that I graduated at the top of my class," Zelos started quietly, getting Sen's complete attention, "I'm not that smart."

"Why do you say that? And to me too," Sen asked.

"We need to pass time, anyways," as Zelos told stories Sen started to feel tired. She knew that the unstable area was fairly large and maze-like, so if they didn't want to get lost, they had to stay there.

"You know," Sen said quietly, "I've always... wished that the one I love would see me and..." Sen yawned, "And notice me..." Sen dozed off while lying up against Zelos.

~*~*~*

Sen woke up on a bed and thought the previous day was a dream, and then she noticed a sharp pain in her leg and knew it wasn't. She looked around the room she was in. It looked familiar, yet she couldn't remember where from. She saw a pink stuffed bear in the corner and immediately recognized it as the one her mom gave her. It was her room in Aka'aki.

Sen got up and limped over to the door. She opened it up and toppled over Genis, sending both of them to the floor in a heap. There was a grunt as if someone was trying not to laugh. She got up and saw Sheena, Raine, and Zelos.

"Good morning," Raine said. Genis stood up beside his sister.

"G-good morning," Sen replied, "When did we get back?"

"Shortly after you fell asleep, a dog had dug its way through the rock," Zelos replied, "It was part of a search party. We had been trapped in there for about an hour."

"Was it my father," Sen asked.

"I noticed there were voices on the other side of some boulders blocking the passage and saw some wood underneath and came back," Raine said, "I figured that it was some of your neighborhood boys."

"I bet it was Zelos' fault," Sheena said. Zelos was about to answer, but Sen cut him off.

"It's my fault, I hadn't put a sign up yet and was just about to," Sen said, "and I was stood inside the unstable area partially, too."

"I don't get you sometimes," Sheena said and left.

"Your dad was saying that he wanted to see you," Genis said.

Sen left before anyone else could say anything and heard Raine saying something like: "I hope you didn't do anything to the poor girl."

She found her dad in his study. She slipped in and closed the door quietly, but he still noticed her.

"Why did you come back," he asked her.

"My friends wanted to help make the village known and fix up the inn," Sen replied. She looked at the ground knowing what the answer would be.

"You know that I can do this by myself! Don't get outsiders involved! Especially the Chosen," her father said. He had never been fond of the Chosen's family. They were friends from her mother's side, but it had been the only place for her to go at the time. Her father had always been a workaholic.

"They wanted to help," Sen muttered.

"Go back to Meltokio and don't come back until I tell you," the man told her.

"Yes father," Sen said and slipped out.

Sen headed back to her room. No one was there anymore so she slipped in and locked the door. She looked at her teddy bear from where she was at the door. When her mom was around, her father spent some time with the family, now, he would just tell her to get out of the house when he was too busy.

There was a knock on the door behind her.

"Who is it," she asked. When no one answered, she opened the door and found an envelope. She picked it up and saw it had her name on it and besides that, it was blank. She opened it, but all that was inside was a pure ore necklace. She recognized that it was a ruby, the gem of love according to her neighbor that made the necklaces. She double checked the envelope and found a small note.

"I see you"

Sen smiled. She knew who it was.

* * *

More Notes: I made up the meanings of the gem stones for the fanfiction. Here are the meanings the neighbor gave him: Ruby=love, sapphire=friendship, topaz=family, emerald=envy, diamond=nothing (no feelings), quartz=hate. Please don't complain about the gem meanings if you don't like them.


	5. Chapter 4: ToS Wonderland

**Summary:** Sen can't sleep one night and doesn't realize that she's fallen asleep again.

**Author's Notes:** The idea just came to me while thinking about random stuff. I think I've improved my writing thanks to a reviewer. Thanks again! And don't be afraid to help me improve my writing! The story is based off of Disney's Alice in Wonderland.

**Pairings:** OCxZelos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToS or Alice in Wonderland.

**Chapter 4: ToS Wonderland**

It was three in the morning and Sen couldn't sleep. She had woken up because something had fallen and made a loud thud in another room.

Sen looked around trying to think of something to make her fall asleep. She laid down and closed her eyes. She heard something land on her bed. She sat up and looked at it. It was Genis in his "Easter Sunday" outfit with real bunny ears and bunny tail.

"Genis?" she asked, and he jumped of the bed.

"I'm late!" he exclaimed, running out of the room. Sen followed.

"Genis?! What are you talking about?!" She called after him, following him outside.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello! Good-bye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Genis called still running. Sen ran after him, through Meltokio to an open manhole. He jumped down and disappeared. Sen jumped in after him and landed in a strange room with a table & two bottles on it. She saw a small door close on the other side of the table.

Sen went over and investigated it. She grabbed the doorknob and the door woke up.

"Ouch! Let go of my nose!" It exclaimed, making Sen let go in surprise.

"A talking door?!" She asked it.

"Yes, and if you wish to get through, then have a drink from the bottle on the left. And don't forget the key," It replied. A silver key appeared on the table. Sen did as the door said, first putting the key on the ground and then taking a drink from the bottle on the left. She shrunk and was now big enough to fit through the door.

She had read a story like this before, she shrugged it off and took the key to the door, shoving it in its 'mouth' and turning, causing it to open. She walked through into a forest and the door closed behind her, disappearing.

Sen walked down the path and came to a fork in the road. There was a strange, eerie laugh. She looked up, into the tree in between the two roads she hadn't been down yet. There were two, red eyes staring at her.

"Who's there?" she asked the eyes. A mouth appeared underneath.

"I... am the Cheshire cat," it replied. More of the 'Cheshire Cat' appeared. It looked like Kratos with Kats ears and a big fluffy Katz tail, both striped purple and pink. His clothes were colored the same. He was laid down in the tree on his stomach like a cat, his head resting on his hands. The Kratos Kat was about the size of a regular fat cat.

"Really Kratos?" Sen asked sarcastically, getting a confused look from the man, "Can you tell me how to get out of this weird sewer?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," he replied, "but, you can always visit the Mad Hatter who is that way." He pointed down the left path. "Or perhaps you would prefer to visit the March Hare." He pointed down the right path.

"Who is the Mad Hatter, Kratos?" she asked him.

"Once more, I am the Cheshire Cat," Kratos replied, "and the Mad Hatter is the Mad Hatter, just like I am I and you are you."

"That makes no sense!" Sen said to him. All he did was disappear laughing like he appeared, first his body disappeared, then his mouth, and then his eyes. She realized that she was probably "in" a twisted version of Alice in Wonderland.

She walked down the right path, it was probably better that she didn't see someone who was mad; otherwise she would probably go insane.

As she approached a gate, she heard singing and music. When she got there and looked into the garden, she saw Zelos and Seles dancing around a table with a bunch of teapots. Zelos was dressed as the Mad Hatter and Seles as the March Hare. She then saw a mouse-sized Dormouse Presea sat on the table. She went into the garden and all of their attention went to her.

"Why hello, what a pretty little lady we have here," Zelos said, he and Seles going over to her and pulling her over and sitting her down in a chair, "You simply must have tea with us!"

"Yes! You must," Seles said, pouring her some tea in a teacup as the miniature Presea came over.

"We're celebrating our unbirthday today!" Zelos exclaimed cheerfully, "Is it your unbirthday today, too?"

"What's an unbirthday?" Sen asked.

"Unbirthday," Presea said monotonously, "any day that is not your birthday."

"Then it is," Sen said.

"Then you must celebrate with us," Seles said, her and Zelos pulling her up and started dancing and singing again, dragging her along with them.

"A very merry unbirthday to you," both sang.

"To me?" Sen asked.

"To you" Zelos replied.

"A very merry unbirthday," both sang.

"For me?" Sen asked as Seles held out a cake with a candle on top to her.

"For you," she replied singing it and Sen took it.

"No blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true," Zelos sang.

"No thanks," Sen said, setting the cake down.

"Well why not dear?" they asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Because I only came to see if I could find a way out of a sewer," Sen replied.

"A sewer?" Zelos asked.

"A sewer," Presea started, "an underground waterway that carries waste and water."

"There aren't any sewers like that around her," Seles said.

"Well I fell down into one but ended up in this world instead," Sen started, "I was following a rabbit that looked like my friend who was yelling something about being late. Then I lost him and found another friend dressed up as something called a Cheshire C-A-T," Sen made sure not to upset the Presea Dormouse by spelling out cat, "Then he told me to visit either of you two. You guys look like my friends dressed up too."

"Very interesting indeed," Zelos said.

"It's very amazing that you know, around the Dormouse, not to say cat," Seles said and Presea was startled.

"Cat?! Where?!" Presea started to shoot around the table with Seles and Zelos after her. Sen decided to leave while she still had a chance.

She wandered around the forest and soon found a house and Genis running inside. She ran to the house and went inside.

"Genis? Are you here?" Sen called. She went up some steps and found a box on a table. She opened it to find cookies that said 'eat me' on them. She knew that they would make her humongous and definitely didn't want to catch on fire. She saw a bottle of milk next to it and made sure that there was no label that said drink me. When she didn't find a label, she took a little sip and put it back on the table. She heard footsteps running outside and followed after.

When Sen got outside, she found that she was shrinking millimeter a second and ran after Genis as quickly as she could. She was in a field of flowers when she had fully shrunk. She looked around and wondered who the flowers would be.

"Why, what an ugly flower," a flower said. Sen recognized Sheena and Colette.

"Why I think she's quite pretty," Colette the flower said.

"Colette and Sheena, I would say it's good to see you, but you don't seem yourselves today," Sen said.

"Why we've always been flowers, but at least you've gotten our names right," Sheena the flower said, "But what kind of flower are you?"

"I'm not a flower, I'm a person," Sen said.

"If you're not a flower then you're a walking weed," Sheena said to her.

"Some weeds look like flowers and are pretty," Colette said.

"I'm not a weed!" Sen replied, "And I'm not a flower!"

"Be gone!" Sheena said pushing her away. Sen continued on to find a giant mushroom. She took a piece from one side and one from another and took a bite out of both. She grew to normal size instantly. Good thing she remembered the story. She continued on and came to a forest again.

"Ok Kratos Kat! Where are you," Sen called, "can't you tell me how to get out of this weird world?"

"My name is the Cheshire Cat," the Kratos Kat replied, appearing in a tree, "Maybe the Queen can help you. Just follow this path." He disappeared again and a yellow path appeared.

Sen walked down it and came to a castle. It was ancient and white. It also had hearts on it.

'_I wonder who the queen is,_' Sen thought sarcastically. She walked into a court yard and Genis ran past.

"Genis! Wait!" Sen called and ran after him again.

"No! I'm late!" He called back.

Sen was close enough to catch him now, so she jumped and caught him, making them both roll.

"Oh no! Now I'm really late!" Genis started to go again, but Sen grabbed his tail.

"What are you late for?" Sen asked him.

"For my job at the Queen's castle! And if I don't get there soon, then she'll have my head!" He replied.

"She must be evil. Why doesn't anyone overthrow her?" Sen asked.

"She's too scary!" Genis replied. Sen let go and he ran off.

Sen walked through the courtyard and up to the castle. For the first time, she realized that she had been in a light blue dress and had a light blue ribbon in her hair since she had landed in this new world. Oh well.

When she got to the front of the castle, she saw Raine come out wearing a red and black dress with hearts on it. Genis was following Raine and talking to her, probably about something to do with the kingdom or why he was late. Apparently Raine had noticed.

"Excuse me," Raine said, coming over, "Can you tell me how my kingdom is doing?"

"It's doing very well," Sen replied, "Though I'm not used to the way some of them act."

"You aren't? Are you new to my kingdom?" Raine asked.

"She's been chasing me and she grabbed my tail," Genis said.

"Really?" Raine asked, "And why was that?"

"He looks like someone I know," Sen replied, "So I was trying to catch up and was calling out to him. He didn't stop so I tried to catch him."

"I see," Raine said, "What is your name?"

"Sen," she replied.

"I am Queen Raine, the Queen of Hearts," Raine introduced herself, "And also the Queen of all Ruins."

"Queen Raine, can I ask a favor of you?" Sen asked.

"What might that be?" Raine asked.

"I fell down a hole chasing..." Sen didn't know what to call the rabbit version of Genis.

"I'm Genis," he said.

"Chasing Genis, and ended up in another world," Sen started, "He fell on my bed in my world and I chased him, trying to find out why and fell into this world through the hole. I've been wandering around this world since, trying to find a way back. I've met the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, and a couple flowers, but they haven't helped me!"

"The Cheshire Cat?" Raine asked, "That cat has been causing trouble everywhere! Don't listen to him or you could never get home." There was a laugh and Sen knew that it was the Cheshire Cat.

"Why would I harm this lost young lady," he asked appearing behind them. Raine noticed him, too.

"Why hello Cheshire Cat. How nice of you to drop by," Raine said, "Genis go get _that_ for me."

"I'm not here to cause trouble, but simply here to help this girl," he said, "Would you like to go home? I can take you back to the place that you fell through."

"Really?" Sen asked him.

"I doubt it," Raine said.

"Don't listen to her, dear girl, the Queen will trick you and make you stay in her castle forever," the Kratos Kat said, "but I can help you get home."

"Please, I want to go home," Sen said to the Kratos Kat.

"Genis," Raine said, "I want you to go with them and make sure that cat doesn't do anything."

"Yes your Majesty," Genis said.

They traveled a ways before they came to the door that Sen had come through.

"This is it! Thank you Kra- I mean- Cheshire Cat," Sen corrected herself.

"Any time," he replied.

Sen went back through and climbed up the table. She drank from the bottle on the right. She became normal size and headed up and came to where the sewer cap was. She pushed up and woke up from her strange dream instead of getting out of the sewer. It was light out now, so it must have been morning.

She was still in her pajamas and it was like she had never left. She went downstairs and found Zelos and Seles. She told them about her dream and the parts that everyone played.

"It really does sound like Alice in Wonderland," Seles said when she had finished telling them about her dream, "I bet Raine is a really scary Queen, though you didn't see her much."

"I'm not like the Mad Hatter, am I?" Zelos asked.

"Not really," Sen said, "If you were, the girls would be too scared to talk to you." Seles laughed.

"You two can be so mean," Zelos said.

* * *

**Some More Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I just didn't have any motivation to add anything for a while, but I did for a short moment and I finished. And I'm sorry if the ending sucks, my motivation started to run out again.

Here's a list of who's who:

Sen: Alice

Genis: the White Rabbit

Talking Door: Talking Door

Kratos: Cheshire Cat

Zelos: Mad Hatter

Seles: March Hare

Presea: Dormouse

Colette: Flower One

Sheena: Flower Two

Raine: the 'Queen of Hearts'


End file.
